Window
by spill-your-guts
Summary: Chrisky [Chris/Ricky] - Motionless in White.


Capítulo I. **Manter-se sem ser queimado**

O sol radiava prestes a se pôr, fazendo com que reflexos arroxeados se formassem entre as nuvens. Aquela era sua parte preferida do dia. A iluminação solar aquela hora destacava qualquer coisa, e ele refletia se era um pedido de desculpas do Sol, iluminando lindamente a terra para compensar o tempo que ficaria fora. Ou talvez até algo meio cruel, quando se pensava que tudo estava claro e bonito o suficiente, tudo desaparecia e deixava uma sensação de nostalgia desagradável. Mas não era bem sobre aquilo que costumava refletir naquela varanda sem vista para nada de interessante. O vazio daquele lugar, misturado à ternura que o calor do Sol parecia trazer, inspiravam lhe a escrever aquelas estórias inúteis. Inúteis, sim, porque até Thomas, seu melhor amigo e borboleta social diária, lhe dizia que para escrever estórias baseadas na realidade já existiam os diários. E mesmo quando tentava argumentar, dizendo que diários contar exatamente o que acontece,Thomas dizia que, na verdade, era onde você podia ser errado sem ninguém para contrariar. Não importava, suas estórias continuavam sendo uma obra de arte sua, mesmo que sempre que pensasse nisso pudesse ouvir a risada do amigo em deboche. Tratou, então, de começar a escrever, ao invés de divagar sobre aquelas coisas que só lhe faziam perder o pouco tempo que tinha antes de o Sol se pôr. Pressionou a caneta contra o papel com força, de forma que as palavras saíssem propositalmente em garranchos. Ele escrevia com calma, mas seu personagem e alma não. "Amaldiçoando até o Sol e o calor de que tanto gostava, ele só desejava voltar à infância ou até à loucura, só para que pudesse ter ao menos um amigo imaginário. Insensível, franco demais... ele só não queria se sentir o único a escolher sempre as palavras erradas. Um amigo perfeito e, é claro, inexist", e a forte corrente de vento o interrompeu, fazendo com que seus longos fios esvoaçassem sob o rosto, tampando sua visão. Não podia ser uma tempestade se aproximando. Não quando o Sol era tão forte que qualquer brisa lhe causava arrepios. Direcionou o olhar para a parte visível de um prédio - um dos seiscentos que a janela lhe permitia ver -, a luz avermelhada lhe chamando a atenção imediatamente. Aquilo era fogo?! A caneta escorregou de sua mão, caindo sobre o telhadinho do apartamento abaixo, enquanto ele só conseguia manter o olhar fixo nas chamas que começavam a consumir o prédio. Só depois de um grande espaço de tempo - que ele não soube especificar quanto - ele deixou a varanda, passando pela cozinha e depois pela grande sala até chegar no telefone. O arrancou do gancho com as mãos tremulas, lembrando-se que não sabia o número do bombeiro, resgate ou qualquer que fosse o número que precisava ligar. Por quê seus pais tinham que ter viajado logo naquele fim de semana? Tentou então o primeiro número que vinha a cabeça. O de Thomas. O telefone chamou por um tempo que parecia uma eternidade, até que o outro finalmente atendeu.

- A-alô? - a voz dele também soava nervosa, o que não o acalmou muito e ele pensou em perguntar o motivo, mesmo sabendo que ele não iria lhe contar. Mas um incêndio quase pegando o seu prédio devia ser mais urgente.

- Tj... - tentou controlar o tom de voz, mas ele acabou saindo quase como um grito. Respirou fundo antes de continuar, ou o esforço não adiantaria nada, já que o outro não entenderia uma palavra do que ele dizia, mas não funcionou do mesmo jeito - Tj... o prédio perto do meu... ele tá...

- Você me interrompeu pra contar sobre alguém que você viu pela janela? - bufou, impaciente - Eu tenho mais o que fazer, Ricky.

- ELE ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO, TJ. EM CHAMAS. PEGANDO FOGO. - gritou e o telefone ficou mudo. Ao menos ele tinha entendido. - Olha, eu não tenho o número dos bombeiros e... o fogo deve estar se arrastando e...

- Tá, calma. - ele pôde ouvir o rangido da cama enquanto o outro levantava e alguns outros sons vindos de esbarradas que ele dava nos objetos enquanto caminhava, a demora o deixando mais angustiado - Eu tenho o número! - falou animado, pigarreando logo depois - Eu tenho o número - ,repetiu, sério - Uh... anota aí, três dois cinco cinco, três cinco dois cinco - _Thomas, tá passando o número das strippers... - _uma voz desconhecida disse no fundo, seguida de uma risada, o que fez ele arquear a sobrancelha, confuso - Oh, desculpa aí cara, peguei o número das bombeiras, se é que você me entende. - riu e o outro homem o acompanhou, o que fez Ricky bufar ao telefone, e então ele apertou o fio do telefone com mais força quando lembrou a gravidade dos fatos. Mas Thomas continuou antes que dissesse alguma coisa - Uh... okay, agora é o certo. Uh... - ele ainda parecia rir, o que pensou ser de algo que o dono da voz desconhecida fazia - é três dois cinco dois trinta e cin...

_"Pih, Pih, Pih..." _o telefone soou, e logo se tornou mudo por completo.

- TJ? TJ?! - gritou com o telefone silencioso, arremessando ele longe logo em seguida. O fogo já estava próximo o suficiente para que afetasse a afiação, e mesmo que já pudesse ouvir as sirenes tocando, não queria voltar para a varanda e se deparar com o fogo ainda tão perto. Caminhou de um lado a outro da sala sem rumo, até que deu de ombros automaticamente, correndo em direção à cozinha. Se arrependeu assim que botou os pés e, principalmente, os olhos lá. O fogo estava muito mais perto do que imaginava, consumindo as roupas do varal da velha vizinha, - que provavelmente nem sequer havia notado o incêndio - e se aproximava do caderno aonde antes ele escrevia. E ele sabia que era um cretino por sequer pensar em se arriscar para salvar alguns pedaços de papal sem nada realmente importante para alguém que não fosse ele, mas ele foi mesmo assim. O cheiro daquilo lhe causava uma tosse sufocante, e ele não sabia realmente como conseguia se mover, porque seu corpo parecia não se mais controlado por ele mesmo. Quando seus dedos alcançam o caderno, porém, ele sentiu o fogo tocá-los como uma picada, mas ele se recusou a larga-lo mesmo assim. Conseguiu passar os olhos pelo trecho incompleto que antes escrevia pela última vez, quase não teve de ver os estilhaços misturados no fogo quando eles o atingem, o jogando longe no chão da cozinha, o fazendo bater com a cabeça em um móvel do qual costumava perguntar a utilidade. Abriu os olhos hesitante, e então vacilou ao ver um desconhecido a sua frente, batendo as costas no móvel novamente. O desconhecido o encarava sem demonstrar algum sentimento, os olhos intensamente castanhos parecendo despreocupados demais para os de alguém que pegava fogo. Esse detalhe ele só percebeu depois - o homem tinha fogo por todo o corpo, mas ele não parecia sequer sentir. Nada. Ele tentou se levantar, impedir que o homem se deixasse pegar fogo, mas este o prensou contra o móvel, o fazendo sentir mais sufocado pela grandeza daquele corpo em cima dele, o fogo no braço do homem lhe queimando e ele parecendo ainda não dar a mínima importância. _Por quê?_ E então tudo escureceu.


End file.
